


A Fire That Never Goes Out

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rescue from Amon’s hands, he was honestly not surprised by the warm weight that covered him that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Bolin's rescue so some minor spoilers.

After his rescue from Amon’s hands, he was honestly not surprised by the warm weight that covered him that night. The feeling of familiar hands moving over his chest as the other explored him in the darkness of their room. He could feel his warm breath ghosting over his face as the other boy leaned in to kiss him, all forceful and desperate.

Like Mako was afraid he would and could disappear at any second.

His brother had never been good with expressing himself in words. It was always actions and promises. Like holding him tight and saying ‘I will never leave you’. Anything to reassure them both since they were all they really had.

Though Korra was a new addition to their backwards family, it was always the two of them. Mako and Bolin against the world. The Fire Ferrets.

So it was natural for him to feel his elder brother fidgeting with his clothing as he undressed them both. Rushed as if he just needed the contact, the feeling of Bolin’s skin against his own. To feel his heartbeat, know he was there and alive.

To know he was whole.

Soft lips brushed over Bolin’s chest as Mako used some oils they had stored in their room to ready himself. This was a regular thing but he was rushing himself more this time. Panicked.

Trying to reassure him, he took Mako’s chin in hand, pulling him up into a gentle kiss. His other hand moved over his brother’s back, doing his best to help him relax. He could feel the other trembling under his touch, like he was scared. Not of this but of eventually loosing his brother.

They both were.

Terrified of Amon, the equalists, everything that had been happening lately. And the best he could do was hold Mako as his brother slowly slid down onto his hardness. Listen as the other let out a small moan of pleasure, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

He had always been an animal in bed but tonight felt desperate. Like for once he wanted to take his time, feel it all out. Experience it to the fullest.

…And he was fine with that.

His hands moved up his brother’s hips, feeling his skin and the way it felt like butterflies were caught in his chest. How the moonlight made the sweat on Mako’s skin glisten.

The soft sounds leaving those perfect lips, and the way his head was thrown back in pleasure. Everything about him was mesmerizing…

When he finally came Bolin followed with a low groan his eyes transfixed on the beauty of his brother. Promising to himself to get stronger, better, so that he could stay with Mako and keep him as his own.

So the fire in Mako’s soul would never be put out.


End file.
